Heart Attack
Heart Attack is a song by recorded by American singer Demi Lovato for her fourth studio album DEMI (2013). It was released on February 24, 2013 by Hollywood Records as the lead single from the album. The song was written by Sean Douglas, Nikki Williams, Aaron Phillips and Lovato, with the song's producers Mitch Allan and Jason Evigan. "Heart Attack" is an electropop song that employs cardiac arrest as a metaphor for lovesickness. The single debuted at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song was leaked, it premiered via international streaming on 24 February 2013 and was exclusively released on iTunes a few hours later in the United States; it was released to the Amazon MP3 store on 26 February. Other major retailers began selling it on 5 March 2013. The song received positive reviews from contemporary music critics, praising the song's production, as well as Lovato's maturing vocal range, which has been compared to Kelly Clarkson. The song sold over 215,000 units in its first week. Reaching international airplay, "Heart Attack" became a top twenty hit in Canada, Ireland, New Zealand, Norway, Ukraine and United Kingdom. Shortly after, the track reached the 10 in the United States, making it Lovato's third top-ten hit in her primary market. The song reached number 7 in Canada, this marked Lovato's first top 10 hit in Canada. Background and composition "Heart Attack" was written by Demi Lovato, Mitch Allan, Jason Evigan, Sean Douglas and Nikki Williams. It produced by The Suspex. Williams said the song was written two years prior its release. She explained: "At the time I was going through some relationship stuff, and I was just so depressed, so when I got into the session I thought, 'You know what? I’m gonna pour it all out there, and get it off my chest." The song was first intended for Williams but her record label rejected it; Pia Toscano expressed interest in the song but it was not conclusive. When Lovato heard the song, she recorded it before altering a few lyrics. The first version also contained a dubstep break, which was removed for Lovato. Describing the song, Williams gave the insight: "it's about me being really scared to fall in love again after being rejected, after feeling so fragile and vulnerable all the time — thinking, I don’t know if I can do this ever again!" Lovato told MTV that "Heart Attack" lyrically addresses "falling in love and taking that risk". A preview of the song was released on 12 February 2013. "Heart Attack" was originally planned to premiere on On Air With Ryan Seacrest on 4 March 2013. However, the song premiered on February 24, and was released for digital download the following day. Jessica Sager of PopCrush drew comparisons with "Heart Attack" to works of electronic dance music and Kelly Clarkson, while describing it was more of an "electronic feel" than her previous work. Billboard wrote that the song is an "electro-pop track" and that it "whirs into motion with the same intensity as "Give Your Heart a Break". The song is written in the key of F minor with Lovato's vocals spanning two octaves from the low note of F3 to a high note of G♯5. "Heart Attack" is an electropop and power pop song, with a length of three minutes and thirty seconds. The song is composed in the key of F minor and features a moderate tempo of 87 beats per minute.. In the first verses, Lovato sings among a booming beat. The chorus is guitar-driven and is sung through the power-pop genre. Reception Critical reception The song received critical acclaim from contemporary music critics. Sam Lansky of the website Idolator described Heart Attack as "a monster electropop track with some impressive Kelly Clarkson-esque wailing, a little drum-and-bass-inspired instrumentation on the chorus and a catchy guitar loop." Ray Rahman of Entertainment Weekly wrote: "the song is a big one, with pounding beats, earnest wailing, and some interesting lyrical choices." Jessica Sager of PopCrush gave the song a four-star rating, commenting: "Despite everything that’s going on in terms of instrumentation and production, Lovato’s vocals are still at center stage, showcasing an impressive range of octaves and holding power. Lyrically, ‘Heart Attack’ shows Lovato's incredibility, and musically and vocally, it shows just how strong she is." Maggie Malach of AOL Music gave a positive review, stating "Demi's last album had a strong R&B influence, but this song indicates she is going for a dancier vibe!" Billboard wrote that Lovato's sequel to "Give Your Heart a Break" continues in the vein of her cardiologically-themed singles and "demonstrates her maturing vocal range." Another positive review came form Digital Spy's Robert Copsey deemed the song a "rare case of textbook pop that leaves a lasting impression" and gave it four stars out of five. Adam R. Holtz of Plugged In complimented the lyrical content of the song and its "infectious lilt of Lovato's proven pop vocal chops slathered over an up-to-the-minute EDM sonic foundation." Commercial performance "Heart Attack" made its debut on the Billboard Pop Songs chart at number 35. Thanks to the song receiving international awareness from a Twitter trending topic (#UnlockHeartAttack), Billboard predicted the song would debut on the American singles chart, the Hot 100, on the week following 4 March 2013, with an expected sales figure of 200,000 in first-week digital downloads. Spurring 215,000 digital units sold, "Heart Attack" debuted at number 12 on the Hot 100 on the week ending in 8 March 2013. Along with the lead single's Hot 100 position, it debuted at number 4 on the Digital Songs chart and number 70 on the Radio Songs chart, falling just under the top twenty on the newly implemented Streaming Songs chart. On the week ending April 27, 2013, "Heart Attack" became Lovato's third top ten hit in the United States, reaching number 10. In April 2013, "Heart Attack" was certified gold by the RIAA with sales brimming 500,000 in the space of only four weeks. The song went platinum after 9 weeks of its release. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, "Heart Attack" debuted at #3 becoming Lovato's highest charting single to date. Live performances Lovato first performed "Heart Attack" in Orlando on 2 March 2013. Demi has performed the song live on several shows, including The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Good Morning America and Jimmy Kimmel Live!. Demi performed the song on the live results show of the third semi-final of the seventh series of Britain's Got Talent on 30 May 2013. It was a part of her setlist for the Neon Lights Tour in 2014 as well as the DEMI World Tour setlist and Sex and Love Tour. She also performed the song at a "Confident" promo show in São Paulo, Brazil on October 20, 2015 2013= Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (VEVO Presents Live in London) Demi Lovato Performs 'Heart Attack' Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Good Morning America) Demi Lovato - Heart Attack - GMA Live Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Britain's Got Talent 2013) |-| 2014= Demi Lovato - Vevo Presents Heart Attack (Live from the Neon Lights Tour) Demi Lovato - Heart Attack │LIVE On GMA 2014│ Demi Lovato - Heart Attack - Demi World Tour - Baltimore Demi Lovato - Heart Attack - Sex and Love Tour Manchester 2014 |-| 2015= Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Demi Live in Brazil) Lyrics Music Video A video with the song's audio, released to Demi Lovato's official VEVO channel on 25 February. On 1 March, a lyric video was issued. On the video, Trevor Kelley, Executive Director of Global Digital Marketing at Disney Music Group said: "We knew that we wanted to involve Demi's fans in the lyric video, both in terms of how it was discovered and how it looked creatively...That was challenging to execute because the volume of trends she had created over the past year, but we ended up with a clip that was very unique and compelling to watch." Regarding the song's music video, Lovato stated that it will be "fashion based" and thought it was "incredible to incorporate that with the music video". A teaser of the video was uploaded on YouTube on April 6, 2012. Following the audio and lyric video, the official music video, which was shot on 13 March 2013. in Los Angeles, California premiered on E! News on 9 April 2013. It was directed by Chris Applebaum. The video begins with interspersed closeups of Lovato wearing dark makeup, with mirrored images of her head and face rising out of black liquid. A different-looking Lovato in white clothes with less makeup, hair pulled back, and hands painted black then starts singing, against a white background with varying horizontal or vertical black dripping lines. At the bridge it then cuts back to the darker version singing in a lobby with her band in the background (the same lobby as in Daughtry's Crawling Back to You), against a dark background with straight white lines, interlaced with shots of black ink running down white walls. Demi Lovato - Heart Attack - Behind the Scenes|''Behind The Scenes'' Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Official Lyric Video)|''Lyric Video'' Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Audio)|''Audio'' Teasers Lovato posted teaser #1, 2, 3 and 4 on her official YouTube account on April 6, 7, 8 and 9. Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Official Video Teaser 1)|''Teaser #1'' Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Official Video Teaser 2)|''Teaser #2'' Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Official Video Teaser 3)|''Teaser #3'' Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Official Video Teaser 4)|''Teaser #4'' Remixes and other versions of the song Remixes - EP *"Heart Attack" (The Alias Club Remix) - 5:16 *"Heart Attack" (Manhattan Clique Club Remix) - 5:10 *"Heart Attack" (Belanger Remix) - 4:06 *"Heart Attack" (Deejay Theory Remix) - 4:40 *"Heart Attack" (White Sea Remix) - 3:43 *"Heart Attack" (White Sea Acapella Remix) - 3:40 Remixes 2.0 - EP *"Heart Attack" (The Alias Radio Remix) - 3:08 *"Heart Attack" (Manhattan Clique Edit Remix) - 3:23 *"Heart Attack" (DJ Laszlo Remix) - 6:01 *"Heart Attack" (Mike D Mixshow Remix) - 3:38 Official versions *"Heart Attack" (Manhattan Clique Club Remix) - 5:10 *"Heart Attack" (Manhattan Clique Dub) - 4:40 *"Heart Attack" (Manhattan Clique Edit Remix) - 3:23 *"Heart Attack" (The Alias Club Remix) - 5:16 *"Heart Attack" (The Alias Radio Remix) - 3:08 *"Heart Attack" (DJ Laszlo Remix) - 6:01 *"Heart Attack" (Mike D Mixshow Remix) - 3:38 *"Heart Attack" (White Sea Remix) - 3:41 *"Heart Attack" (Deejay Theory Remix) - 4:39 *"Heart Attack" (Belanger Remix) - 4:06 *"Heart Attack" (White Sea Acapella Remix) - 3:40 Charts Category:DEMI songs Category:2013 songs Category:TMYLM World Tour